This disclosure relates to milling, and more particularly to a printed masking process that may be used to perform chemical milling. Chemical milling is used performed to remove undesired material from a workpiece to form channels or patterns, for example. Chemical milling typically involves masking an entire workpiece, etching a pattern onto the masking, using a scalpel to manually remove portions of the masking according to the etching and dipping the workpiece in a chemical bath to remove material from the unmasked portions of the workpiece.